Without You
by SaiTheInsaneTactican
Summary: Brendan has joined Team Magma and May tries to get him to stop. He gets mad and tells her he doesn’t need her anymore, but something is calling him to come back to her. Slight BrendanMayWriter's Block is keeping me from writing.


Without You 

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so please don't FLAME me! Just give me notes on how to improve and I'll love you forever. I decided to do a Brendan and May fic since there aren't many. Oh by the way, thanks Breezeh for inspiring me to actually write something! There is a little fluff in this and it's a one shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

**Summary: **Brendan has joined Team Magma and May tries to get him to stop. He gets mad and tells her he doesn't need her anymore, but something is calling him to come back to her.

**The bold means a flash back and "" this means saying stuff and italics means **_thinking._

Rain fell from the sky as a boy stood alone on the street, with no one there as a companion. His white hair covered his face like a wet mop and red eyes stared angrily at a running figure. He had left her. Tears stained the concrete in frustration as he watched the moving figure run away. He shouldn't have yelled at her. His ruby eyes trailed over to his Swampert, that was sitting on the grass watching him with complete shock. "Well? What are you looking at?" Brendan had said to him angrily. He knew he had done something wrong.

His Swampert just blinked back in response to his yelling. Brendan sighed and said to him a little more calmed down and not shouting.

"I know I shouldn't have done that…" His Swampert cocked his head and emitted a little growl at him, as if he was speaking.

Brendan then glanced back at Swampert with tear-stained eyes. "Do you think I should go after her?" Swampert did a little nod with his head and his coal eyes just looked at him.

Brendan smiled. "You've always been there for me…" He said reaching at his belt for his pokeball. A red light covered Swampert as he vanished into the pokeball. He stuck the pokeball back on his belt and bolted after the one that had only cared for him, which was May.

May fell to a nearby patch of grass and cried. Her scarlet colored bandana had been taken off, due to the rain. Light brown hair fell lightly next to her face.

"Why did he do that…after all we've been through? Why did he join Team Magma and just yell at me? If he doesn't stop…then Team Magma could cover the entire earth with land!" She said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Flashback 

May ran out in front of Brendan to get him to stop going any further. "Stop." She said glaring at Brendan. Brendan breathed in heavily trying to gain some patience as he closed his eyes. She had already been in the way, and he had almost killed her to do that.

"May…please move." He warned her with a bit of shortness in his voice. May still stood where she was in front of him, not allowing him to go any further. Brendan's hands felt his way to his pokeball.

"If you don't move, I'll kill you right here and now. If Team Aqua covers the whole place with water, there will be no habitats left for anyone. Now please move!"

May stared at him in with complete disappointment. She had never expected to hear those words from Brendan.

"If Team Magma is able to complete their mission, then there will be land everywhere and no place for the ocean pokemon." She said glaring at him.

Brendan pulled out his pokeball and a Flygon came out. "Move." He said with hesitation in his voice. He had never wanted to do this, but it was for trying to stop Team Aqua. May reached into her bag, and brought out a Delcatty. May called out to her Delcatty. "Delcatty Tackle!" Delcatty ran over to Flygon and thrust her whole body at him causing some damage.

Brendan stared at Flygon and said "Use Dragonbreath!" Flygon stared at his owner and nodded. A shot of a visible stream of air shot at Delcatty causing her to lose some of her energy. She meowed and stood up with effort but she fell back down. Her whole body was paralyzed.

Brendan smirked and said to May. "Your Delcatty needs more experience." May shot a glance at him. His whole eyes seemed to show no emotion on his face. She softened her face and thought to herself. "Brendan…what happened to you." "Use Assist Delcatty!"  
Delcatty's paws turned white and it shot a Flamethrower from Blaziken at Flygon.

Flygon uttered a roar and looked at his left forearm. It was burned badly. He winced and lifted his foot causing the earth to shake with such intensity that Delcatty had fallen over and fainted.

May gasped and ran over to her Delcatty. "You did a good job…" Brendan stared at Flygon and without a thanks or anything raised his arm up and called him back in his pokeball.

"Well…you won." She said staring at Brendan. Her face was hidden from him as she looked down on the ground. She had failed her part to Team Aqua, and there was no way of stopping him now.

Brendan snorted at her and said to her, "Now get of my way." He smirked as more hate started to feel his heart. " In fact, I don't want to travel with you anymore. All you have been is a nuisance to me." He brushed past her and kept walking.

May fell on her knees, and for the first time in a while, sat and cried. She had never been treated this way, least of all from Brendan. Team Magma would complete their mission and there would be no way of stopping them.

A sound of a chime was heard from her belt as a Blaziken came out. He ruffled up his feathers and looked at May with sympathy. He walked over to May and could sense a different feeling from May, not her usual cheery self. Blaziken lightly laid a claw on her head as a sign of comfort, and clicked his beak. May wrapped her arms around Blaziken and still bawled.

"What should I do…I can't travel by myself and I've been through a lot with Brendan…but he can be such an idiot sometimes!" May choked between sobs.

Blaziken let go of her and clicked his beak some more, and showed her that maybe she should go and apologize and then work it out from there. "So…I should go apologize…huh?" Blaziken nodded.

May frowned. "He should be the one to apologize…" After she had said that, she felt two paws close around her waist. May screamed as Blaziken picked her up without her knowing it and jumped up at least twenty feet in the sky. He landed back down, ready to make another jump to his destination.

Brendan made his way down to where May was and thoughts streamed in his head. "_What happens if she doesn't forgive me…after all I've done to her. She probably would not like to travel with me after this_…" His thoughts were cut short, as a thud was heard and a large figure landed in front of him. Blaziken laid her down gently and shoved her in front of Brendan. May lost her balance from the push, and prepared to fall. Instead of falling, she felt arms close in around her and stopped her from falling.

She felt Brendan help her try to stand back up, but he had fallen also from catching her. He found himself almost on top of her by accident. May blushed from this awkward position and pushed Brendan off of her.

Brendan tried not to look at her, but May could tell that he was probably redder then her. May opened her mouth ready to make a confession but was interrupted by Brendan. She heard a slight whisper that said, "Sorry." She had thought she had said it but she saw Brendan staring at her with an expression of guilt and embarrassment.

May cocked her eyebrows at him. "Huh?"

Brendan breathed in again and repeated the words with annoyance in his voice, but she could tell that he meant it. "I'm sorry." He said a little bit louder. "I didn't mean to do the things I did. All I can say is I'm sorry…for everything." He said staring at the ground.

This was the closest she probably would get to an apology, but it satisfied her enough. She smiled and propped his chin up with one finger. "I'm also sorry…for doing the things I did." Brendan smiled weakly back at her.

"Let's go and make sure we don't get into another argument on the way to the next gym." He teased her, as she dropped her hand to her side. "Hey Brendan?" Brendan stared at her. "Yeah?"

"Promise me something…" Brendan kept waiting for her to finish, but realized he needed to say something. "What's that?" He said curiously to her. "Don't ever let me go…" Brendan was taken aback from this comment, but he was able to respond back. "Okay…I promise."

**Author's Note: ** So, what do you think of this as my first piece ever? I might continue it…it depends on how many of you review. I feel like I did my best on this. There was a slight hint of romance! Please send me reviews on how I did. Please don't flame me if it was horrible to you. Tell me why you hated it. Okay see you next story! Bye!

-----SaiTheInsaneTactican


End file.
